


The Witch & The Demon

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon!Mark, Fate, M/M, Mark and Darkiplier are the same in this, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Soulmates, Witch!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: Jack is a young but powerful witch, Mark is the demon who has been watching and waiting for the time to claim what it is...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Destiplier's work:  
> http://destiplier.deviantart.com/art/Witch-Jack-612526791  
> http://destiplier.deviantart.com/art/Darkiplier-610287954

A lone figure sat cross legged amongst the grass, listening to the sound of the birds in the trees and savouring the warmth of the sun on his skin.

 

Jack was an elemental white witch, the last of his kind and the village's main healer and apothecary. He came from a long line of powerful witches and had been taught generations worth of spells and potions which he used alongside his natural powers. At just 26, he had surpassed the abilities of his ancestors, making him a valuable asset to the elders.

 

Looking up from the herbs he had been picking, the young man could smell rain in the air. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see grey clouds rapidly approaching. Getting up from his seated position on the grass, the witch smiled as he felt the first drops of rain on his face. Removing his thin cotton shirt and shoes, he walked into the middle of the clearing. Stretching out his arms, he turned his face up to the heavens, letting the rainwater cool his skin.

 

He wasn't very tall, but lithe in build, with pale skin decorated with intricate tattoos. Loose trousers hung low on narrow hips, tied with a sash to keep them in place. His hair was dyed a bright green and fell across his elfin face, but it was his eyes that caught the most attention, a dazzling shade of azure that could pierce through even the best of liars and reveal their inner most secrets.

 

Giggling to himself, Jack closed his eyes and started to dance, moving to a song only he could hear. He felt the earth's energy ran through his body, making his skin tingle and a warmth spread through his veins as he swayed.

 

Unbeknownst to him, a figure stood by a nearby tree, watching the young witch dancing in the rain. Bloodied fingers twitched at his sides, a smirk pulling at his mouth as a deep chuckle rumbled from within his chest.

 

_Well well well, what do we have here? My little witch is back..._

 

Blood red irises swept across the slender form from within black eyes, taking in the decorative necklace that hung around his neck and the bracelets tinkling with each graceful movement. The rain soaked trousers that clung to the green haired man like a second skin, outlining a shapely ass and toned legs. The demon licked his lips, running a hand through his black and red hair.

 

The young man's face was tilted up to the sky, feet almost silent on the sodden grass. Pink full lips parted as he pushed his green hair back from his face, relishing the way the earth replenished his energy.

 

"Hello sweetheart." Jack jumped at the deep rich voice by his ear, falling backwards onto the grass.

 

Looking up, the green haired man gasped as he stared into the black and red eyes of a demon...But not any demon Jack had seen before.

 

The other man appeared slightly older than the young witch, with black hair closely cropped to his head save for the shock of blood red falling across his forehead. Jack swallowed as he took in the muscled frame and olive skin, eyes following the raindrops mapping every dip and plane of the broad chest, defined stomach, and narrow hips partially hidden by the black trousers clinging to muscular legs.

 

"What do y'want, demon?" The witch asked, accent thick as he glared up at the handsome face, blue eyes blazing. The dark man chuckled, a low rumble that made Jack's stomach clench as he watched the blood on the large strong hands mixing with the rainwater and dripping on the grass by his feet.

 

"Markiplier if you will, but please...call me Mark." The witch glared as the demon sank into a crouching position in front of him, elbows leaning on his knees.

 

"Fine, _Mark._ What d'you want?" Jack repeated his question, debating on whether or not to kick the smug smile off the demon's attractive face, he was certainly close enough to give him a heel to the jaw...

 

"Well, this is my forest you know...and everything in it belongs to me."

 

"What do y'mean ‘yer forest’?"

 

"This..." The demon motioned to the forest around them, "is mine, along with everything and _everyone_ in it.” Jack snorted, raising an eyebrow at the demon's conceit. Mark raised one bloodied hand and licking the blood from his fingers. “I have walked this earth for a thousand years, little witch. No other demon would dare challenge me."

 

"A...thousand years?"

 

"Uh huh...don't look it do I?"

 

"But you say this is yer forest...I've been coming here fer a long time..."

 

"Since you were 13 to be precise..." Mark moved onto his hands and knees, grinning at the flush that appeared on the green haired witch's cheeks as he crawled forward.

 

“But…I’ve not seen you before…”

 

“Oh but I have seen you Jack…” Leaning forward, the demon pressed his nose into the younger man's neck and inhaled. "Mmmm...” He hummed, pleasantly surprised. “You’re still pure…”

 

"I have to remain a virgin..." Jack mumbled, shuffling back, his skin on fire from the contact.

 

"Is that so?” Mark tilted his head slightly. “Would it diminish your powers?"

 

"No..."

 

"Then why do it?"

 

"Because it is what is required of me by the elders." The flush on Jack’s skin deepened as he continued shuffling backwards.

 

Mark raised an eyebrow and continued to stalk forward, muscles shifting under the tanned skin, slowly and deliberately.

 

"And so you blindly obey, even though you are the most powerful being in that village? Or is it because you know you are so much more than them…?”

 

“I…” The words died on his lips, no real answer to give. He had used the excuse to keep others away, preferring to keep to himself. But there had always been a deep loneliness that he had known no other human could quell. There had been many a night when he had released into his own hand, praying for an equal, someone who would not fear him and love him for who he was.

 

But this...this wasn't what he had in mind...

 

Jack squeaked as a hand grasped his ankle and pulled him towards the other man. "Ah ah ah, you're going nowhere little one..."

 

"W...why show yourself? Why now?" The demon placed his hands either side of the witch's head, lowering his head so that his nose was almost brushing Jack's.

 

"Because I have grown tired of waiting...Tired of watching you grow more beautiful with each passing year and doing nothing." Jack gasped as he felt a warm tongue lick the length of his throat, arching his back at the contact, a rush of warmth spreading through his belly. "Because you are mine Jack...you have been since you first walked into this forest…and I intend to claim what is mine.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this whole fic is just one bit long porn...I already know I'm going to hell, but boy WHAT a way to go!

Jack squeaked as a hand grasped his ankle and pulled him towards the other man. "Ah ah ah, you're going nowhere little one..."

"W...why show yourself? Why now?" The demon placed his hands either side of the witch's head, lowering his head so that his nose was almost brushing Jack's.

"Because I have grown tired of waiting...Tired of watching you grow more beautiful with each passing year and doing nothing." Jack gasped as he felt a warm tongue lick the length of his throat, arching his back at the contact, a rush of warmth spreading through his belly. "Because you are mine Jack...you have been since you first walked into this forest…and I intend to claim what is mine."

Jack squirmed, torn between the fact that the dark haired man above him, with a voice like sin and the body of a god, was a DEMON and the fact that he felt _so good_ …

"I can't..."

"You can't? Or you won't?" Mark asked, lowering the length of his body to cover the pale slender form underneath him. Jack bit his lip, fighting the urge to wrap himself around the other man.

_No!_

Gritting his teeth, he pushed at the broad shoulders, trying to move away.

"Stop with the tricks, demon! I won't succumb to your magic." The dark man raised an eyebrow, moving back slightly.

"I’m not using anything on you, dearest. Believe me, I've tried.” Lips turned up in half grin.

"But...this...this is not a trick? Not some magic so that you can have yer way with me and then disappear?" A deep laugh rumbled in Mark’s chest, vibrating against Jack's own.

"No sweetness, I thought I would seduce you the old fashioned way. And as for leaving? Never..."

Mark stared at the green haired man underneath him for a moment, taking in the blush staining his chest and neck, the dark hair along his jaw and the blue eyes wide with desire staring right back at him.

Many years ago, he had been fated to find his true mate amongst the humans, but one with a power so great and a beauty unmatched that he would never be parted from them for as long as he lived.

When he had first seen Jack walking in the woods, so young and with so much potential, he had known then that this was the man he had been fated to be with.

Lowering his head, the demon sealed his mouth over the witch’s, a low rumble in his chest as slender hands reached to clutch at his hair, a whimper sounding from body below him as he ran tongue along Jack’s lips.

_Let me in_ _my pretty_ _little_ _witch_ _..._

Jack was dimly aware of Mark's voice in his head, his skin on fire from the fingers trailing down his sides before he was scooped up. He was surrounded by silken steel as the demon carried him bridal style from the clearing to underneath the nearby trees.

Black and red eyes never left his face as Mark laid him down on the warm dry grass, the thudding of his own heartbeat loud in his ears over the soft sound of the rain falling above them.

Mark moved over the witch, watching the slender chest rise and fall in shaky breaths. Reaching down, he trailed his fingers down Jack's chest, relishing the muscles tensing under his touch and how the younger man squirmed underneath him.

“So responsive...” He murmured, bending down and devouring Jack’s mouth, stealing the small noises that rose from the younger man’s throat. Grasping a slender ankle, he wrapped it around his waist and pressed his hips downwards, smirking as the witch threw his head back against the dewy rain with a groan.

“Feel that, little one? This is what you do to me..."

Jack bit his lip as Mark lowered his head, trailing kisses down the pale throat and chest, the younger man grasping the demon's blood red locks. The dark man explored his body with tongue and teeth, peppering the pale skin with gentle bites as he reached the sash of Jack's trousers.

Undoing the strip of material slowly, the demon's eyes looked up through hooded lids as hooked his fingers into the delicate fabric, sliding it down smooth pale thighs.

Jack hissed as his heated flesh was exposed to the cool air, a gasp torn from his throat as the demon ran his nose along the crease of his thigh, biting at the tattoo on his hipbone.

“Mmmm I wonder if you taste as good as you look...”

Slender fingers automatically grasped at the red and black hair as the demon engulfed him in the wet heat of his mouth.

“Oh fuck!” A low rumble sent vibrations up his body as the dark man chuckled around his cock. Mark's movements were slow and deliberate, sliding his mouth up and down, tongue circling and fingers grasping.

His little witch was truly a sight; eyes closed, bottom lip caught between his teeth, pale skin flushed with a scattering of bruises. His fingers weren't painful, gripping Mark's hair more for security as the demon's head bobbed up and down.

Jack's world was shrinking, narrowed down to the sound of the rain and the hot wet mouth on his cock. He knew this shouldn't feel right, he knew that of all those he could pick he should not pick a demon...

Especially an incredibly gorgeous, thousand year old demon, with muscles Jack wanted to map with his hands and mouth...

Suddenly the wet heat left his cock, sending a jolt up him as his heated flesh was exposed to the cool air once more. He looked down at the man between his legs, flushing at the slick wet lips pulled up into a feral grin as Mark hitched his legs over his shoulders.

“Mark...”

“Mmmm...say my name again, little witch...” The demon whispered, before lowering his head. “Say my name whilst I fuck you open with my tongue...”

“Mark!” Jack arched up as the other man parted his cheeks and dove into him with his tongue, a soft cry on his lips and his fingers tightening in the red and black hair. The demon's eyes never left Jack's face as he grasped the thighs currently trembling on his shoulders and licked further into the green haired man's body, humming with pleasure as he squirmed on his tongue.

_That's it, little witch...I'm going to enjoy watching you fall apart..._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing's continue to heat up but Mark reveals something that requires Jack to make a serious and life changing decision.
> 
> As with all my work, it is un-beta'd

Jack let out a low groan at the voice in his head, the tongue fucking him and the hands gripping his flesh. It was all too much, the sensations new and overwhelming, the ache and _need_ for this man...

“Please...” The dark eyed man stopped his ministrations, moving his mouth from the witch's body and looking up at him.

“Please what?”

“I...need ye...” Jack noticed the smile fall from the handsome face, the demon suddenly serious. “What's wrong?”

“As as much as I enjoy teasing you, little witch, do you know what you are asking?” Crawling over the younger man, strong fingers ghosted along the elfin features, thumb brushing against the witch's cheek. “I am a demon by nature, but when it comes to you, I cannot hide the true depths of those three words.”

Jack's eyes widened, staring into the black and red gaze, gentle fingers reaching to the demon's face.

“What d'you mean?”

Mark sighed, catching the slender wrist.

“Hundreds of years ago, I was told that my soulmate would be human. A young witch, the last of his kind. He would be powerful...” Jack's eyelashes fluttered as fingers ghosted his bottom lip, “and beautiful...” Mark brushed his lips against the witch's own. “And once I had found him and made him mine, we would be bound, always.”

The witch's heart skipped a beat at the demon's declaration, worrying his bottom lip and almost laughing with the absurdity of it all.

“When I came of age, I was told that my soulmate wouldn't be found amongst my own kind.” The grip on the witch's wrist loosened enough for the gentle fingers to smooth the demon's brow. “I was told I would be the mate of an ancient and powerful being...” Looking up at Mark, Jack smiled at the surprise on the demon's face. “I didn't believe it, thinking it was absurd for someone like me to be fated to be with anyone. But the elders told me I had to remain pure...”

“Mmmm that was a good decision.”

“But if this was all preordained and you knew, then why all the theatrics? Why wait for so long?”

Mark chuckled, leaning into the hand cradling his cheek.

“Sweetness, I am a demon, remember? We are all about theatrics. Besides, would you have seriously believed me if I had done it any other way?”

The green haired man smiled and shook his head.

He had him there...

“So, my little witch...” Mark's voice was low as he leaned forward to brush his lips against Jack's cheek. “...as much as I enjoy talking to you, I need an answer...Because the sight of you laid out below me is making it very hard to concentrate.” He punctuated the last word by pressing his clothed groin against the younger man's naked body, drawing a gasp from him.

Mark watched as the younger man swallowed, blue eyes looking up through long dark lashes.

“I...” Reaching up, he took the demon's hand and linked their fingers together. “I need ye.”

Grinning widely, the demon squeezed the slender fingers entwined in his own, pressing a kiss to the back of Jack's hand. Releasing their joined hands, the demon pushed the witch to lie back down, rising to his feet and reaching for his trousers.

Jack bit his lip and whimpered as he watched as the black fabric was pushed down narrow hips and kicked aside, his mouth positively watering at the chiselled body.

Mark chuckled as he watched the witch's eyes roam his body, down to his impressive and already hard cock. “Like what you see...?” He purred, sinking to his knees in front of the other man, licking his lips as Jack flushed with desire.

“Yes...” The green haired witch breathed, watching as the demon snapped his fingers, a vial appearing in his hands. The viscous liquid was poured onto deft fingers before Mark leant forward, the other hand braced on the grass by Jack's hip.

“Keep your legs parted sweetness, I need to open you up for me...”

Swallowing, the green haired man let his legs fall open, feet planted either side of Mark's thighs. He felt long strong fingers press against his hole, slowly rubbing the tight ring of muscle before one breached his body up to the knuckle.

“Oh!”

“Easy Jack...” The demon's voice soothed, low and smooth like honey, as he pushed another finger inside. The witch bit his lip as the fingers moved, scissoring and curling inside him. He already felt full, the touch foreign but oh so good...

Suddenly Mark hit his prostate and he saw stars, hips flying up off the grass as the other man brushed it again.

“Oh gods...Mark _please_...” The demon grinned, running his tongue along the witch's lower lip as the younger man cried out, gently biting the fullness of it before moving back to nose at the damp hair behind his ear.

“Almost there...just one more...”

The third finger caused Jack's muscles to burn slightly, but he willed himself to relax as the fingers stretched him until the pain melted into pleasure.

When the fingers withdrew, he whimpered slightly as the demon chuckled, moving back onto his knees to pour the rest of the vials contents on his hands, slicking up his cock with a few lazy strokes as he looked down at the flushed and exposed young man.

“Oh little witch, I have waited for this for a long time, wanted to bury my cock in that tight little ass of yours and fuck you until you scream...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh little witch, I have waited for this for a long time, wanted to bury my cock in that tight little ass of yours and fuck you until you scream...”

Leaning forward, large warm hands ran up pale thighs before moving to part them. Jack let out a shaky breath as the dark haired man moved between his legs, reaching forward and drawing him in for a kiss whilst the other lined his cock up with Jack's virgin hole. Slowly pushing forward, Mark groaned as he felt the tight heat of Jack's body surround him as he filled the witch's body.

Jack let out a cry, clenching his eyes shut as his nails bit into the broad, tanned back. He had never felt so full before, the sensation foreign with a dull shock of pain. Just when he felt he could be filled no further, Mark's hips were flush with his own, hot throbbing cock fitting perfectly inside him.

Opening his eyes, Jack looked up at gorgeous creature above him. Mark's arms were planted either side of his head, the muscles trembling as he fought to hold back long enough for the witch to adjust, eyes shut and teeth clenched.

“Mark...move...please...” Black and red eyes opened at the feel of a warm hand against his face. Jack's eyes were almost black under long dark lashes, teeth worrying his kiss bruised bottom lip as his fingers against the demon's face moved along the sharp cheekbone and down the bearded jaw.

The demon growled, leaning down to graze his teeth against the witch's throat, sharp canines dragging across the pale skin and leaving red scratches in their wake.

“With pleasure, love.” He said against the witch's pulse before snapping his hips forward, teeth sinking into the slender neck as he filled Jack to the hilt. The Irishman let out a loud, broken cry, arching up from the soft moss into the demon's body, the sharp sting at his neck and the hard, heat inside him almost too much to bear.

Biting his lip, Jack wrapped himself tighter around Mark, burying his head in the crook of the demon's neck to muffle the involuntary noises rising from him as the demon started a slow, steady pace, filling the witch completely with each stroke, sliding his back across the moss.

“No...” Mark's voice was low and husky, moving one hand to move Jack's chin from his shoulder, tilting his face to meet his. The witch was so beautiful, wide eyed and flushed, green hair tangled and slicked with sweat. “I want to hear you...I want your gods to hear you...”

Jack groaned at the possessive glint in the demon's eyes before his mouth was taken in another kiss, the other man bracing himself on his elbows, hands stroking the green hair, thumbs brushing against sharp cheekbones as he drove into the young witch over and over.

Lips moved down the Irishman's throat, sucking at the still fresh bite at the crook of his neck, tongue tasting the blood welling up from it. Fingers trailed across soft skin and quivering muscle to hard, aching flesh as Mark wrapped his hand around Jack's erection, matching the movement with that of his hips.

Jack cried out again, overwhelmed by the onslaught on his senses. The demon was in him, around him...touching, tasting, possessing...

“Mark...m'close...”

“Come on baby...” Mark's voice was a low rumble, his thumb brushing the head of Jack's cock, grinning at the jolt it sent up the younger man's body. “I want to see your face as you cum for me...” Digging his free hand into the earth by the witch's head, the demon angled his hips in order to brush against the bundle of nerves that made Jack scream.

“Oh gods!”

“No...say _my_ name.” The dark man growled, hitting his mark again and again, red eyes blazing as he took in the witch's face.

Jack's head was thrown back, neck decorated with red hickeys and his bite mark, the wound already turning purple against the pale skin. Blue eyes were hidden under dark lashes as he screwed them up tight in pleasure, full pink lips slightly parted, broken pants falling from them with each stroke of Mark's cock inside him.

“Oh! Oh Mark! So close...”

“Me too sweetness...No...open your eyes.” Jack gasped as fingers gripped his chin, the demon's red and black gaze held wide blue eyes as they opened. “I want your eyes on me...I want to see you fall apart.”

“Oh Mark! M'gonna...!” The witch’s words turned into a loud wail as his orgasm hit him hard, thick ropes of cum painting his stomach as Mark stroked him through his release. The demon groaned as he felt Jack clench around him, his own hips starting to stutter as his orgasm rapidly rose in his belly.

“Fuck...witch...y'gonna...kill me...” Jack whimpered as Mark gripped his hair, pulling him into a brutal kiss as the redhead thrust once, twice, three times before cumming with a snarl against his mouth, shooting blood hot seed inside him.

The forest was suddenly silent, save for the heavy breathing from the entwined couple amongst the moss and leaves and the sounds of nature around them, foreheads pressed together, breath mingling between them.

The witch was dimly aware of the demon moving them onto their sides, gentle fingers stroking his skin as he cracked open an eye.

“Mark...”

“Mmmm...I could get used to hearing my name on your lips, sweetness.” The demon said, propping himself up on one elbow, a wicked grin on his lips as the young witch shivered under his gaze.

Jack smiled, his body pleasantly aching, the bite on his shoulder starting to sting. Now the adrenaline had worn off, he could feel the earth thrumming beneath him as he lay on the moss.

Mark watched as Jack slowly place a hand on the ground, fingertips pressing into the soil nearby, blue eyes closing for a second as he focused. His soulmate was an earth witch after all, bonded to nature as much as he was now bonded to the demon...

“What do you feel?”

“A pulse...like a heartbeat.” The demon laid back on the moss, head turned to face the witch.

“You know...there is a school of thought that sex and nature are inextricably linked. Now that you've been... _relieved_...of your virginity...” Jack flushed at the demon's words, the dark haired man smirking as he tucked his arms under his head, muscles shifting under the tanned skin. “There may be a whole new level of magic you can access...with my help.”

Jack removed his hand from the earth and looked over at the older man. Mark now had his eyes closed, the demon the very embodiment of sin and temptation as he stretched out, broad tanned body flexing under the sunlight now filtering through the trees.

“Mark...”

“Yes, my love?” The demon opened an eye, surprised that the witch had shifted closer, now looking down at the older man.

“Tell me more.”

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now but I can assure you these two will be back!
> 
> If you have any requests or ideas, drop me a line on my Tumblr page: the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com


End file.
